The Mysterious Case of Neelix's Lungs
|season = 1|ep_num = 3|code = MCNL 1x3|writer = and |originaldate = 2 Jan 2015|stardate = 48532.4|year = 2371|prev = Lizard-Women from Another Dimension!|next = }} "The Mysterious Case of Neelix's Lungs" is the third chapter of , written by and . It is an adaptation of the canon episode . Episode summary Lieutenant Harry Kim, Kepa Ayala, and other crew members, including Ensign Samantha Wildman and Chief Petty Officer Seska Harani, are eating breakfast in Neelix's new mess hall. Ayala finds the macaroni to be unexpectedly spicy, although Harry reassures the apologetic Neelix that it's otherwise fine. On the Bridge, Celes Tal detects a number of dilithium deposits on a nearby planetoid, several hours away at warp. As Vetar urgently needs spare drive crystals, and Voyager's supplies are themselves relatively low, Captain Stadi and Gul Evek decide to send a mining team down to retrieve enough ore to make the needed spares. Neelix, who has experience with laser drills that the Starfleet, Cardassian, and Maquis crew members lack, offers to show them how to operate basic one-man drills. Ensign Wildman, who left breakfast due to acute nausea, is told by the EMH, with his customary bluntness, that she is pregnant. The EMH is performing a basic scan when Lieutenant Lyndsay Ballard drags an injured Ensign Tom Paris into Sickbay. Paris had approached and attempted to chat up Lieutenant junior grade B'Elanna Torres, and the half-Klingon woman had broken his nose and one of his ribs. Paris is love-struck despite his injuries. Stadi and Lieutenant Commander T'pai finish their second training session in telepathic therapy with Vetar s counselor, Glinn Nirymer. Stadi is called away to the Bridge, and Commander Tuvok orders the mining team to beam down to the planetoid. Gil Ocett and Ayala split up the mining team in order to cover more ground, and the miners spread out through the planetoid's subsurface tunnels. While investigating a small cavern for possible dilithium deposits, Neelix is attacked and has his lungs removed by an unidentified alien. While Doctor T'pai and Lieutenant EMH perform emergency surgery to implant a pair of cybernetic lungs into Neelix's body, Vetar pursues the alien ship. After a chase at warp, the aliens take cover inside an asteroid in another system. Evek orders Vetar in after the aliens, and uses Vetar's disruptors as a laser detection grid to reveal the ship when its sensor masking proves to a match for the Cardassian warship's sensors. The aliens attempt to flee, but are disabled by Voyager as it catches up with Vetar. Stadi, Tuvok, and Ayala, accompanied by a security team, interrogate the aliens in the Brig. Introducing themselves as Dereth and Motura, citizens of the Vidiian Sodality, the two men explain the horrifying disease, known as the Phage, that has ravaged the Vidiian people and all but obliterated their society. T'pai and Tuvok broker a deal with the Vidiians; maps, Vidiian immunosuppressant technology, and guaranteed safe passage through Vidiian territory in exchange for Federation organ-cloning and cybernetic organ replacement technology as a more palatable and effective method of slowing the progress of the Phage. As the episode ends, Stadi and Evek discuss an advanced nearby species called the Sikarians that should have supplies that they can trade for. Memorable quotes }} References Characters :al-Jabiri • Alina t'Aimne • Kepa Ayala • Lyndsay Ballard • • Dereth • the Doctor • Peter Durst • Aman Evek • Hartman • Katar • Kes • Harry Kim • Hogue Marritza • Motura • Neelix • Nirymer • Kerani Ocett • Tom Paris • Ivrahanla sh'Phohlhi • Seska Harani • Veronica Stadi • T'Pai • Emil Tarak • Daran Taril • Tuvok • Samantha Wildman Julian Bashir • Beverly Crusher • Greskrendtregk • T'Pel • Adavithra zh'Planahath • B'Elanna Torres Locations :Delta Quadrant Cardassia Prime • Deep Space 9 • Korea • Mekar Wilderness • Ocampa Prime • Sikarian system • Vietnam Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Cardassian • human • Klingon • Lethean • Ocampa • Romulan • Talaxian • Trill • Vidiian • Vulcan Ha'ni • Kazon • Sikarian • Trabe Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief petty officer • commander • dalin • gil • glinn • gul • honatta • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • petty officer lieutenant junior grade Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • Vidiian frigate warbird • heavy frigate • ( ) • States and organizations :Cardassian Guard • Fourth Order • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Vidiian Sodality Federation Council • Romulan Star Navy • Starfleet Medical Technology and weapons :cloaking device • cybernetics • deflector shield • dilithium • disruptor • electronic countermeasures • ion cannon • matter-antimatter reactor • morphine • phaser • photon torpedo • signal generator • torpedo launcher • tractor beam • transporter • tri-ox compound lirpa Other references :kanar flower • zabu flambé External links * Category:Fan fiction episodes Category:The Mysterious Case of Neelix's Lungs